


"Bulma the Scientist & Vegeta the All Mighty Prince"

by The_wokeblackgoddess



Series: The Space Chronicles [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 23:19:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16028078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_wokeblackgoddess/pseuds/The_wokeblackgoddess
Summary: Bulma and Vegeta get closer. The once thought dead Ice-jins arise again after 2 years of peace. King Vegeta has a a bad feeling. He sends his son to Earth to get Bulma. What happens when Cooler leads his army with a brand new transformation? Can Vegeta defeat him? Part 2 of 4





	1. Vegeta's Back?

**_***A/N: It’s your girl back with another story ;* hope you guys enjoy it! Part 2 of my Space Chronicles series!!!_ **

 

“Bulma the Scientist & Vegeta the All Mighty Prince”

**_Chapter 1_ **

 

***************************************************************Planet Vegeta*****************************************************************

**King Vegeta's palace**

The king gasped loudly as he woke up and sat up in his bed, his breath uneven.

The sound caused his mate to wake up. "Honey what's wrong?" The queen said with a worried look on her face.

The king looked at his queen and gave her a reassuring smile. "It's nothing woman, go back to sleep," he laid back down and began to trace her forehead with his fingers, entwining his fingers in her thick black hair but in the pit of his stomach he felt that something wasn't right. _'Why do I have a feeling that something big is about to happen?'_ The King thought to himself. Once he sensed that his wife was asleep he got up out of bed and walked around the palace. The palace was fairly large and the king would often walk the halls whenever he was thinking deeply about something. He unconsciously made his way to his son's room, pressing the button on the side of the wall and then entering the room after it opened. He saw that his son was sound asleep as he stood by the doorway. _'He's going to be a great warrior someday. I can just feel it. He will rule this kingdom and protect its people far better than I ever could that's for certain.'_

***********************************************************************Earth******************************************************************

It had been 2 long years since the death of King Cold. The war with the Ice-Jins had been drawn out and long but it was finally put to an end. Both Vegeta and Bulma were now separated back on their home planets since the battle. Even though they were separated Bulma couldn’t seem to forget about the Saiyan prince. All of the journeys they had shared had been replaying in her mind ever since they had parted. Chichi had decided to stay with Goku back on planet Vegeta. She hadn’t heard from her in about 9 months and had hoped her friend was alright. As for Tights she continued life with her husband and now had kids. Bulma couldn’t believe that she had become an aunt and not once but twice. Her older sister had 2 adorable 1 year old twins. A boy and a girl. The boy’s name was Kidashi and the girl’s name was Ranjerī. She loved her niece and nephew, they were everything to her. She got to spoil and hold them then whenever they needed to be changed she passed the babies back to their parents. Bulma never really thought much about being a parent but she did however love babies. She was now 17 and was now the head scientist in her father’s kingdom. Some would even say that her intellect had surpassed that of her fathers.

Bulma was sitting in her lab and was just writing down some last minute calculations when she felt something hit the back of her head causing her to jump up and look around. She saw nothing so she turned to continue her calculations. Tap! Something it her again. “What the hell!?” the blue haired scientist shouted as she dropped her pencil and stood from her chair. The bluenette looked around and then to the floor. _‘What that!? Rocks!?’_  Upon hearing a noise in the hallway she began to investigate. The sound of footsteps could be heard which made her gasp not knowing what to do. _‘What the hell is going on here?’_ She thought to herself as the footsteps continued as she made her way towards the door.

“You really should learn to secure and lock your door woman,” a certain spiky haired saiyan prince said in his signature raspy voice.

The bluenette’s eyes widened in shock at the familiar voice. She turned around only to see Vegeta standing behind her. “Wha!? Vegeta!? What are you doing here!?” Bulma shouted as she looked at the prince.

“I am your worst nightmare,” the pince joked chuckling at the response he got from the princess. “It seems my father has taken quite the interest in you and your science so you will be coming with me on my ship once again,” Vegeta smirked looking down at the blue haired girl. Vegeta couldn’t help but notice that her cheeks weren’t as chubby as before. His eyes widened slightly in shock. He couldn’t believe how well she had filled out in the years they were apart. She was wearing a tight fitted tank top which was a little see through. He could see the bluenette’s pert nipples through her shirt. The prince noted that breasts became a lot fuller and from what he could tell they were C cups. Her body was sweaty which only made the thin tank top cling to her more. Her waist was noticeable still as small as ever only now her hips and thighs were much fuller and thicker than before giving her the perfect hourglass shape. Bulma’s long curly blue hair was now in a long braid that reached her butt. The sweat that glicened off of her forehead made her look almost angelic. Sure he thought she was kinda cute when they first met but now she was a complete goddess in his eyes. Even though she was weak, her knowledge made up for her lack of strength.

The bluenette raised a brow. “The King wishes to use my technology again?” asked Bulma as she looked up at the prince. She couldn’t help but think that he was a total hottie. She had liked him for 2 years and seeing him standing in front of her now she couldn’t help but notice how mature he had grown. His hair seemed to stand up even taller, his body was chiseled, and every muscle bulge from his royal saiyan armor perfectly. He was wearing a black bodysuit, with his signature white boots and matching gloves, his chest armor was white and had his saiyan crest on it that was painted red, and he wore a long red cape that fell to the floor.

The prince raised a brow. “Is that not what I just said?” Vegeta said as he gave Bulma his signature smirk. He watched her glare at him intensely which only made his smirk widen. ‘I see she still has that same fire in her eyes,’ he thought.

A vein bulged on Bulma’s forehead in irritation. “Look here mister don’t get smart with me! I just meant what could he need my technology for?”

Vegeta shrugged. “How should I know? The man is paranoid that we might have another threat and just wants to be prepared at all costs.” he folded his arms. “Oh and before I forget your mom is making us food for the trip. She insisted since we’d have a long journey.”

Sweat drops from Bulma’s forehead. “Of course she is..hehe well I’ll go pack some clothes and take a shower,” she walked back into her room and Vegeta followed. She pulled out some capsules from her dresser and handed them to Vegeta. “Here put the food in these while I get ready.”

The prince nodded taking the capsules and began to head back down stairs.

Bulma took the remaining capsules she had and put clothes in them. She packed heels, boots, sneakers, sandals, dresses, tank tops, crop tops, t-shirts, shorts, pants, leggings, undergarments, jackets/hoodies, coats, makeup, jewelry, brushes, combs, shampoos, a blow dryer, conditioners, lotions, oils, body butters, etc. She also grabbed a capsule with a house in it as well as a capsule with a jet copter in it just in case they would need it. Once she was done packing she looked herself over in the mirror. She hadn’t showered in 2 days. She was so busy on working on her project that she had neglected herself. The blue haired princess began to take her long thick hair out of the single braid it was in. She wanted to wash her hair as well. Bulma grabbed a large wide tooth comb and combed her curly locks. Once she finished she picked out an outfit and hopped in the shower washing her hair first with her favorite line Shea Moisture’s ‘Raw Shea Butter Moisture Retention Shampoo’. She coated her hair with the shampoo and massaged it in her scalp working the shampoo down the length of her hair. After washing she rinsed the shampoo out then conditioned her hair with the ‘Raw Shea Butter Moisture Retention Conditioner’. Bulma combed the conditioner through her hair making sure to coat every strand before putting it into another single braid. When she was finished she began washing her body. **_(A/N: Had to put this hair stuff in here cause this is what I do with my hair..hehe also I love any and everything by Shea Moisture. They have really awesome hair care/skin care/ makeup/ and so much more they have a website in case you wanna check it out ^^)_ **

****************************************************************Down stairs with Vegeta*********************************************************

The saiyan prince watched as the blonde haired woman cooked food. He didn’t understand why she cooked when they had perfectly good servants to cook for her. He figured the servants must have been lazy.

The queen hummed the tune of her favorite song as she slid a tray of food into the oven. “I must say it is good to see you again Vegeta. You really should visit more often.”

“Hn.”

Panchy placed the finished food she had cooked in a fridges and put them in capsules. There was all sorts of food like different types of curries, rices, pizzas, pastas, sweets, breads, drinks, etc. the queen made sure they would have more than enough food to last them for the trip. She pulled out the last of the food and set it on the counter to cool down for a few minutes before putting the food in a fridge and then putting that in a capsule.

Vegeta sat at the table with his arms crossed. What was taking the woman so long? He did not have all day to wait on her. He impatiently got up and made his way back upstairs.

***************************************************************Back to Bulma’s room************************************************************

Bulma had just stepped out of the shower after finally she had finished rinsing the conditioner out of her hair and was now drying herself off. She had a towel wrapped around her hair and another wrapped around her body. She walked out of the bathroom and into her room to get dressed. She moisturized with her favorite scented body butters and oils then she put her clothes on. She put on a black crop top that looked like a sports bra and over it she wore a mustard colored crop top hoodie that was cut above her chest, black high waisted jeans, and a pair of blackish brown sneakers. The princess took the towel off of her hair blotting it making sure to get all of the excess water out of it. She began taking the braid out and began brushing her hair then she moisturized it with coconut oil, shea butter, and some curling cream. _‘I have no idea what I want to do with my hair,’_ the bluenette mentally sighed as she struggled to figure out what to do. Her hair was so curly and long it was sometimes hard to manage. She finally settled on cornrows so she parted her hair in sections and got to work braiding her hair. About half way into doing her hair, Bulma got bored so she got her phone and plugged her headphones in. She made a playlist on spotify and put it on shuffle. The song “One Last Time” by Ariana Grande played.

 

**_Verse 1:_ **

_I was a liar_

_I gave into the fire_

_I know I should've fought it_

_At least I'm being honest_

_Feel like a failure_

_'Cause I know that I failed you_

_I should've done you better_

_'Cause you don't want a liar (come on)_

**_Hook:_ **

_And I know, and I know, and I know_

_She gives you everything but boy I couldn't give it to you_

_And I know, and I know, and I know_

_That you got everything_

_But I got nothing here without you_

**_Chorus:_ **

_So one last time_

_I need to be the one who takes you home_

_One more time_

_I promise after that, I'll let you go_

_Baby I don't care if you got her in your heart_

_All I really care is you wake up in my arms_

_One last time_

 

Bulma started dancing as she was braiding her hair. She walked up to her mirror and watched herself as she was dancing. She swayed moving her hips from side to side. She knew how to twerk and wine her hips very well.

**_Verse 2:_ **

_I need to be the one who takes you home_

_I don't deserve it_

_I know I don't deserve it_

_But stay with me a minute_

_I swear I'll make it worth it_

_Can't you forgive me_

_At least just temporarily_

_I know that this is my fault_

_I should have been more careful (come on)_

**_Hook:_ **  

**_Chorus:_ **

She grinded her hips to the beat of the music but unknown to her she was putting on a show for a certain prince. Vegeta stood in the doorway watching her dance. He had knocked several times and even tried calling out for her but he got no answer. He lost patience and decided to open the door. If he had known he was gonna get a show he would’ve opened the door sooner. He had forgotten how entertaining it was to watch her dance.

**_Bridge:_ **

_I know I should've fought it_

_At least I'm being honest, hey_

_Now stay with me a minute_

_I swear I'll make it worth it, hey_

_'Cause I don't wanna be without you_

**_Chorus:_ **

When the song ended the music had stopped and so had Bulma’s dancing. An ad began to play causing the blue haired girl to sigh. She continued her hair until she heard clapping causing her to jump up. She turned around to see Vegeta with a wide grin on his face clapping causing her to blush.

“Well now that you have put on a show, are you quite finished woman because I haven’t all day to wait, he said.

Bulma still wore a blush on her face. “Um yeah I just have to finish my hair and then we can leave,” she said as she looked back in the mirror finishing up her hair. To Bulma’s surprise, Vegeta walked into her room and sat on her bed waiting patiently for her to finish. It caused her to raise a brow. _‘Since when was he ever pacient?’_ she mentally questioned. She continued braiding her last section which Bulma thought she would never have finished but she was pretty satisfied with her work. She began slicking her edges down with some gel using a toothbrush and a fine toothed comb. Once she was finished she put her things away and grabbed a bookbag with cases of capsules they would need on their journey.

“Thank god you’ve finished,” Vegeta said as he rose from the bed.

Bulma rolled her eyes, “Well if you must know it takes a lot of work to look this good,” she said placing her hands on her hips.

“If that’s your definition of good I would hate to see your definition of ugly,” Vegeta smirked.

The princess glare at him. “Well you should know ugly. I mean you have to look at that geeky face in the mirror,” she fired back.

The saiyan prince frowned. “You would hardly be considered attractive. I pity the poor man that mates with you. The man would have to be a sore loser.”

Bulma glared at the prince. “And I pity the woman you end up with! You’ll probably make her life miserable as hell! You narcissistic asshole!”

“My, my that temper. You’d better be careful. Wouldn’t want to end up single for the rest of your life. With a temper like that it would scare away any man in hopes of mating with you,” Vegeta said.

“You know what! Fuck you!” Bulma growled as she walked out of her door and down the stairs carrying her bookbag with her. She could hear Vegeta chuckling as he followed behind her as they both made their way to the kitchen.

Her mother had finished packing up the capsules of food. “Bulma what’s wrong honey?” she asked in confusion looking at her daughter’s face.

“Just...nothing,” Bulma said as she took the food capsules from her mother. “Where is father?”

“Oh he’s still in his lab,” the queen said.

Bulma nodded walking towards the lab leaving Vegeta with her mother. Once she made her way to her father’s lab she began the search for her father. The lab was slightly bigger than hers and it had many projects that he and her worked on. She saw her father tinkering at one of his modeled jets. “Hey, dad,” she said.

The king looked up and saw his daughter looking down at him. He put his tools down and stopped his tinkering. “Oh hi sweetheart,” he dusted his hands off.

“I came to tell you that I’m heading into space to planet Vegeta. King Vegeta said he needed my technology again so he set Vegeta to come and get me,” Bulma said.

“Oh wow really? Well in that case you should take your seat with you just incase,” king Briefs said.

Bulma’s eyes widened in disbelief. “Are you serious? You really think I’ll need it? It’s only a prototype and I haven’t even tested it yet.”

The king pushed his glasses up on his face. “Well as a parent worried about your safety, I say to take it. You’re going into space and if it’s anything like last time you will want to be extra careful,” he explained.

“Well when you put it like that you’re right it is better safe than sorry,” the bluenette said.

Her father smiled. “Well you kids be safe. I would give you a hug but I’m all dirty from working,” he patted her head before picking up his tools and continued to ticker at his jet. “Oh and if you need anything don’t hesitate to call.”

Bulma smiled putting a thumb up. “Will do dad,” she said as she made her way back upstairs to her room grabbing the capsule with her suit in it, putting it in her book bag. She made her way back down stairs to the kitchen where Vegeta and her mother were.

Vegeta was extremely irritated that she was taking so long to get ready. “Are you quite ready woman!?” he almost shouted.

The blue haired princess raised a brow chuckling at his impatience. She knew she had made him wait long enough. “Alright, now I’m ready to go.”

“About time!” Vegeta shouted throwing his hands up to further show his frustration of waiting. He followed Bulma out the front door with Bulma’s mother following them. They walked up to his ship, Vegeta pulled out a remote that he used to open and close the ship. He clicked a button to open it and it did just that.

“You kids be safe!” Panchy shouted as she waved them goodbye watching them enter the ship and blast off.

**_****************************************************Sneak Peak in the next Chapter********************************************************_ **

 

**_A figure emerged from the darkness. “I swear I will have you! My darling, You will be mine forever! This I swear!” Shouted the figure with a voice so evil it shook the heavens._ **

 

**_*******************************************************************************************************************************************_ **

**_A/N: That’s it for now guys! Stay tuned!_ **

**_Vegeta- *glares at Bulma*_ **

**_Bulma- *glares at Vegeta*_ **

**_Me- *Sweat drops* You know you guys shouldn’t say things like that…_ **

**_Vegeta- What? Why not? It’s true,  she will scare away any man with an attitude like that. It’s not fitted for a woman that wants to be courted and mated._ **

**_Bulma- Well at least my face isn’t that of a geek. You’d be lucky if a female showed the slightest interest in you! *she fired back*_ **

**_Me- Well...it’s just that…_ **

**_Vegeta- What!?_ **

**_Me- Well…_ **

**_Bulma- Spit it out already!_ **

**_Me- *sighs* and whispers in both of their ears._ **

**_Bulma- WHAT!?_ **

**_Vegeta-WHAT!?_ **

**_Me- I tried to tell you._ **

**_Vegeta- *glares at Bulma* There is no way in hell that this shit is true!_ **

**_Bulma- *glares at Vegeta* There must be some mistake!_ **

**_Me- *Shakes my head* Nope there is no mistake it the truth._ **

**_Vegeta- This is bullshit._ **

**_Bulma- Word._ **

**_Me- *Sweat drops and sighs* This is gonna be a long day._ **


	2. The trip to Planet Vegeta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bulma and Vegeta make their way to planet Vegeta.

**_***A/N: Hey guys! Back with another chapter! Sorry for the wait! I hope you like it! Don’t forget to read my other stories as well! And like always…_ **

**_Until We Meet Again Guys!_ **

**_~Number1dbzgal/The_Wokeblackgoddess_ **

 

**Chapter 2**

Bulma looked out of the window and waved at her mother as she blasted off in the ship with the saiyan prince. She would miss her parents but she knew that she would be back to see them soon enough after she helped the king. She hadn’t been on a ship with Vegeta since the war between the ice-jins. She remembered the adventures she had with him, her sister, Kai, Chichi and Nappa. 

She frowned remembering the giant saiyan. She remembered how much of a pervert he was and she was glad that Vegeta had killed him. She had never really liked the saiyan that much. He had always tried to make passes at her.

*******************************************************Flashback*********************************************

**Nappa had her pinned to the floor and was kissing on her neck. She tried to hit him but it didn’t seem to faze him. He lifted her arms over her head and pinned them.**

**“Get off of me!” she shouted as she tried kicking the tall saiyan off of her.**

**Nappa chuckled as he continued to ravish her neck. “You can kick and scream all you want but I’m going enjoy breaking you,” he said in her ear.**

**Bulma felt tears come down her face. She felt so helpless.**

**“Nappa!” shouted an angry voice.**

**Nappa flinched at the harsh voice and unwillingly looked up to see the prince standing before him. The giant saiyan let go of Bulma and watched her scurry off into the nearest corner cowering in fear.**

**Vegeta glared at the taller saiyan as he held up his palm. “I warned you not to disobey my orders. You went against me for the last time! Now say good bye!” he shouted as he blasted Nappa into oblivion.**

**Bulma looked at Vegeta with tears still leaving her eyes. She watched with wide eyes as the saiyan’s body burned and turning into ash by Vegeta’s ki blast. She couldn’t believe Vegtea had killed him. He truly was ruthless.**

**The saiyan prince looked down at her and began walking towards her. He held a scowl on his face. “Hn, what am I gonna do with you woman? You’re so pathetic you can’t even defend yourself,” he said as he watched her continue to cry. He sighed and picked her up bridal style carrying her back to the ship muttering about how tears were for the weak.**

***************************************************End of flashback**********************************************************

Bulma sighed as she walked around the ship. It was a  more upgraded model than the last ship she was on. She noticed it was a combination of earth technology and saiyan technology in one. She watched Vegeta briefly as he navigated the controls before going to explore the ship. She stumbled upon bed rooms. She saw that one of the rooms had a huge bed and was similar to that of the bed she had back on the other ship she had voyaged on. The princess took her back and brought it in the room plopping it down on the bed. Along with the huge bed the room also had plenty of dressers and closets for her to put her things in as well as a walk in closet. Bulma unzipped her bag and took out her capsule case setting it on the dresser. She took out one of the capsules and opened it, a long stand up mirror came out. Bulma set it up next to a wall by the dresser and began to check herself out in the mirror. She looked over her outfit and hair checking her edges. She smiled as she looked at her hair and began to look over her body. She was very proud of her figure. She had curves that most women would have plastic surgery to get. Her skin was fairly tan and it complimented her light blue hair which was still in cornrows. She took out another capsuled and opened it taking out some pajamas. She had taken out some grey shorts and a black tank top changing her clothes and hopping in the bed. Bulma sighed as she felt the coolness of the sheets hit her skin. She began to drift fast asleep.

**********************************************************/////////////////*******************************************************

“Woman! Wake up! We’re landing on the nearest planet to stock up on fuel!” the saiyan prince shouted through her door. 

Bulma woke up and glared at the door, not wanting to wake up or get out of her bed she rolled over on her back pulling the covers over her head and closed her eyes.

Vegeta was starting to lose patience with her. A vein on his forehead began to bulge showing that he was clearly irritated. He was done waiting so he flung the door wide open and marched up to her bed throwing the covers off of her petite frame. He wore a smirk on his face as he looked down at the princess. She was wearing tight shorts and a tank top that was tight and stopped just above her stomach. He noticed that she was exceptionally toned and had abs. 

He frowned when she made little to no effort to get up. “Woman! Wake up!” he shouted again shaking her.

Her eyes flew open and turned to glare at the saiyan. She wanted to stay curled up in her bed. “Vegeta! You’re interrupting my beauty sleep!”

He glared down at her. “You think I care about your beauty sleep!? You need to get up woman!” he shouted.

She narrowed her eyes. “Make me!” she said turning back over.

Vegeta smirked. “You might want to reconsider that last statement.”

“Why should I?” she asked skeptically.

“You might regret it later,” he said.

“I don’t think I will,” she said.

“Alight,” Vegeta said as he picked her up from the bed and flung her over his shoulders carrying her out of the room.

“Vegeta! Put me down!” she screamed punching his back with her fists.

Any attempt she made to hit him earned a chuckle out of him. She continued to kick and scream him until he had had enough of her noise. Once he had reached the hallway outside her door he dropped her.

“Ouch!” she said rubbing her ass. “You jerk!” she looked up at Vegeta who wore a smirk on his face. 

“Oh well if that’s how you feel then I….don’t care,” he said chuckling. 

She got up off of the cool floor. “Whatever.”

He folded his arms and turned. “Get dressed,” he said as he walked off.

Bulma made her way back to her room to get ready. She decided to take a shower and then get dressed. She washed, conditioned, and combed her curly blue hair. She decided to style her hair into a huge afro so she quickly blow died her hair and picked it out. When she was finished it looked just like a huge afro. Bulma then took some coconut oil and moisturized her hair with it making sure to coat all of her hair making it shiny and soft. She loved her hair and how curly it was. Sure she knew that it was naturally curly but she loved it. She took out her phone and began to shuffle through her music until she found her favorite song. She put her headphones in and hit play. It was lucky you by Eminem feat. Joyner Lucas. She absolutely loved this song.  **_((A/N: Only cause I love this song XD nah but frfr this song goes))_ **

 

**Bridge:**

Woah, Joyner, Joyner, yeah, yeah, yeah

Yeah, I done did a lot of things in my day, I admit it

I don't take back what I say, if I said it then I meant it

All my life I want a Grammy but I'll prolly never get it

I ain't never had no trophy or no motherfuckin' ribbon

Fuck the system, I'm that nigga, bend the law, cut the rules

I'm about to risk it all, I ain't got too much to lose

Y'all been eatin' long enough, it's my turn to cut the food

Pass the plate! Where my drink? This my day, lucky you

Fuck you too, woah!

**Chorus:**

Y'all gotta move, y'all gotta move, y'all gotta move

Give me some room, give me some room, give me the juice

Hop out the coupe, hop out the coupe, how 'bout I shoot?

Y'all gotta move, y'all gotta move, give me the juice

**Verse 1:**

Back on my bullshit, my back to the wall

5 Turn my back on you all and you're finished

Back to these bullets, it's back to the job

Pull my MAC out and all of you runnin'

Back on my hood shit, it's back to the pushin'

These packs and I'm actually pumpin'

Can't fuck with you rappers, you practically suckin'

You mighta went platinum, but that don't mean nothin'

I'm actually buzzin' this time

Straight out the kitchen, I told them the oven is mine

I do not fuck with you guys

If I don't care you just know that you gonna suffer this time

I ain't no gangster but I got some bangin'

Some chains and some blades in and a couple of knives

Choppers and jammies, a partridge, a pear tree

My twelve days of Christmas was nothin' but lies

I, run at you hard like a sumo (sumo)

They say I talk like a chulo (chulo)

I live in Mars, I'm not Bruno

Bitch I'm a dog, call me Cujo

You play your cards, I reverse on you all

And I might just drop four like an Uno

Cállate boca mejor, maricón, little puto, and all of you culo

They've invented a level off in the ghetto to ghetto

Lookin' for something that prolly can never find out

Shake irrelevant and tell 'em to beef right now

What you would nigga? You really want me tied down

I've been alone, I never needed nobody

Just only me and my shotty, I'll tell these niggas to lie down

Keep all of the money, I never wanted the lifestyle

I just pray to God that my son'll be alright now

I said ain't no love for the other side

Or anyone who ever want smoke

When I die I'm goin' out as the underdog who never lost hope

You in the wrong cab down the wrong path

Nigga wrong way, wrong road

Snakes in the grass tryna slither fast

I just bought a fuckin' lawn mower

**Bridge:**

I done said a lotta things in my day, I admit it

This is payback in a way, I regret it that I did it

I done won a couple Grammys but I sold my soul to get 'em

Wasn't in it for the trophies, just the fuckin' recognition

Fuck's the difference?

I'm that cracker, bend the law, fuck the rules

Man I used to risk it all, now I got too much to lose

I been eatin' long enough, man my stomach should be full

I just ate, lick the plate, my buffet, lucky me

Fuck you think? (Woo!)

**Verse 2:**

I got a couple of mansions

Still I don't have any manners

You got a couple of ghost writers

But to these kids it don't actually matter

They're askin' me "What the fuck happened to hip-hop?"

I said "I don't have any answers"

'Cause I took an L when I dropped my last album

It hurt me like hell but I'm back on these rappers

And actually coming from humble beginnings

I'm somewhat uncomfortable winning

I wish I could say "What a wonderful feeling!"

We're on the upswing like we're punchin' the ceiling

But nothin' is feeling like anyone has any fuckin' ability

To even stick to a subject, it's killin' me, the inability to pin humility

Hatata batata, why don't we make a bunch of fuckin'

Songs about nothin' and mumble!

And fuck it, I'm goin' for the jugular

Shit is a circus, you clowns that are comin' up

Don't give an ounce of a motherfuck

About the ones that were here before you to make raps, let's recap

Way back, MC's that recap and tape decks

ADATs, where the G Raps and Kanes at?

We need 3 Stacks ASAP, and bring Masta Ace back

Because half of these rappers have brain damage

All the lean rappin', face tats, syruped out like tree sap

I don't hate trap, and I don't wanna seem mad

But in fact, where the old me at? the same cat that would take that

Feedback and aim back, I need that

But I think it's inevitable

They know what button to press or what lever to pull

To get me the snap though (lil' bitch)

And if I paid attention I'd probably makin' it big

But you've been takin' the dicks

In the fuckin' back, ho (get it?)

On the brink, any minute

Got me thinkin' of finishin' everything

With acetaminophen then reapin' the benefits

I'ma sleep at the wheel again

As I peak into thinkin' about an evil intent

Of another beat, I'ma kill again

'Cause even if I gotta end up eatin' a pill again

Even ketamine or methamphetamine

With the minithin, it better be at least 70 to 300 milligram

And I might as well 'cause I'ma end up bein' a villain again

Levels to this shit I got an elevator

You could never say to me I'm not a fuckin' record breaker

I sound like a broken record every time I break a record

Nobody could ever take away the legacy I made, I never cater

Motherfucker now I got a right to be this way

I got spite inside my DNA

But I wrote 'til the wheels fall off, I'm workin' tirelessly, ayy

It's the moment y'all been waitin' for

Like California wishin' rain would pour

And that drought y'all have been prayin' for

My downfall from the 8 Mile to the Southpaw

Still the same Marshall that outlaw

That they say is a writer might've fell off

But back on that bull like the cowboys

**Chorus**

 

Bulma picked her outfit out as she listened to the song. She picked out a short dark purple dress with a white belt wrapped around her waist and matching white sneakers. She walked to her mirror and looked herself over. She smiled, looking pleased at her work, now all she needed was a little make up. Bulma took out the capsule that had her makeup in it and decided to do a light face. She put on some mascara and eyeliner with some purple ish blue lipstick. She put some lips gloss over top of the lipstick to add shine making her lips look more glossy. The princess cut her music off and looked at herself once more in the mirror smiling.  _ ‘Perfect,’  _ she thought.

She heard a knock on her door which made her jump. “Woman! Are you done!? The ship has landed!” shouted an inpatient prince outside her door.

She rolled her eyes. “Alright! Keep your shirt on!” she shouted back. Before he made her way out of the room she grabbed a few capsules that would have things that she might need to protect herself as well as transportation. Once she had stuffed them in her pocket she walked to the front of the ship.

“About time you left your room,” he said glaring at her. “Come on woman, you’ve had me waiting long enough. I don’t want to attract any unwanted attention. Let's just get what we came for and leave.”

“Okay, okay,” she said as she watched Vegeta hit the cloaking button on the ship. 

They both exited the ship and came across pink grass. Vegeta had landed in a forest and almost everything was pink. There were pink trees, pink flowers, pink bushes, etc. Everything looked so colorful and pink. Bulma absolutely loved it. Everything was so kawaii  **_(cute)_ ** . 

“Don’t be fooled by the appearance of things woman. Keep your guard up,” he said as they walked along the pink grass.

“What planet are we on anyway?” she asked curiously.

“Planet Jovian,” Vegeta replied.

The princess cocked a brow. “That’s a weird name for a planet,” she said as she took out a capsule and opened it. Out came a black thigh holster with a laser gun. She lifted up her dress, strapped it on her thigh and then covered it again.

“Well what kind of name is Earth for a planet?” he asked.

She turned to him and narrowed her eyes. “What kind of name is Vegeta for a planet?”

Vegeta glared at her. “What’s wrong with Vegeta? It’s an acceptionable name...Unlike Bulma,” he snickered.

She glared harshly at him as if her eyes were daggers. “You listen here bud, Bulma just happens to be a great name and it’s far better than Vegeta,” she shouted.

He smirked. “Well at least my name didn’t come from undergarments,” he said folding his arms.

Her left eye twitched. “WELL I’D RATHER BE NAMED AFTER UNDERGARMENTS THAN STUPID FUCKING VEGETABLES!” she shouted breathing heavily.

The wind blew strongly through the tall pink trees, passing through the grass and blew through Bulma and Vegeta’s hair. The prince narrowed his eyes and sensed that someone was watching them. He growled and put an arm in front of Bulma stopping her from walking any further.

She raised a brow. “What is it Vegeta?” she asked looking at him in confusion.

Vegeta glared looking around the pink forest. “Someone is watching us,” he whispered cautiously. 

One of the pink bushes shuffled causing a few pink leaves to fall off of it. 

Sweat began to form on Bulma’s forehead. “V-Vegeta?”

The prince walked in front of Bulma and dropped into his signature fighting stance. He looked at the bush ready for whatever was about to come out. The bushes shuffled again only this time a small pink figure came out from underneath it.

“Aaaaawwweeeee! It’s so cute!” she said moving closer to it.

Vegeta glared at the thing. “Woman I don’t trust it.” he said. He was getting a bad vibe from it.

She smiled laughing. “Oh come on Vegeta, it’s just a cute little pink bunny,” she said as she looked down at the bunn attempting to pet it. The bunny sniffed her hand and then growled showing its razor sharp fangs. Bulma screamed retracting her hand to avoid being bitten. The bunny growled again showing its piercing bright red eyes. It looked just about ready to pounce but before it could Vegeta blasted it with a ki blast.

“Filthy rodent,” he muttered glaring at what was left of the animal. “Step lightly woman we haven’t got all day,” he turned and continued walking the forest.

“Wait Vegeta!” she shouted after him trying to keep up with his speed. “Can’t you just fly?” 

He snickered. “And let planet’s inhabitants know of my abilities? I think not. If we are met with an adversary I want to have the element of surprise,” he said as they walked into a clearing.

Bulma folded her arms and wore a skeptical look on her face. “You just don’t feel like having to carry me while you fly,” she said.

He chuckled lightly and continued walking.

******************************************************************////////**********************************************************

“Will that be all for you today sir?” asked a yellow skinned alien girl with 2 antennas. Her face was almost butterfly like. Her hair was long and had a light pinkish purple tint to it.

Vegeta grunted. “Yes,” he replied as he handed her the space money. She took it and gave him 100,000 quarts of fuel. 

Bulma was in awe with the Jovians. They looked so beautiful. “This planet is amazing,” she said as she and Vegeta left the shop. They walked the dirt road which was pink passing by other shops. She looked over at a clothing shop and saw a cute outfit on the mannequin in the window. She stopped and walked up to the window placing her hands on the glass like a child analyzing the details of the clothing. It was a one piece. The top was white with a matching belt with a circular belt buckle and it connected into some brown shorts.  _ ‘Oh my goodness! I just have to get this!’ _ she thought.

Vegeta had kept walking and hadn’t noticed Bulma stop to look at clothes. He turned around and saw that she wasn’t there. ‘Now where did that woman go?’ he thought going back passed the shop where she had looked at only to see her in the window taking the clothes off of the mannequin. He growled and tapped on the window causing her to jump turning around to face him. 

She smiled nervously and waved at him before turning back around with the outfit now in her hands. She carried it to the register to pay for it. She noticed that the cashier appeared to be a male. 

He smiled at her. “Did you find everything okay?” he asked.

Bulma smiled back. “Yes,” she said as she finished paying for her outfit. 

The cashier put it in a bag for her and handed it to her. “Have a nice day,” he said waving at the blue hair princess as she walked out of the store.

“You need to stay close to me woman,” Vegeta said glaring at her bag.

She held up her bag. “Awe come on Vegeta, I couldn’t resist! I have a jacket and some boots to match this!” she said excitedly.

“Hn whatever,” he said as they walked away from the store.

The blue hairess squealed as they walked by a jewelry store. She looked up at the saiyan prince with sad puppy dog eyes causing him to glare at her.

“No absolutely not!” he sternly said but he knew that he couldn’t control her as he watched her turn and head into the shop. He growled crossing his arms, following her inside.

The jewelry store was fairly small but had lots of jewelry to choose from. It had diamonds, rubies, emeralds, pearls, sapphires, galore. It even had rocks that Bulma hadn’t even seen. She was absolutely amazed.

“Hello can I help you with anything?” asked the salesman.

Before Bulma could answer Vegeta fazed behind her covering her mouth. “We’re just here to look around and maybe by one thing,” he said. Bulma turned to glare at him. “One thing woman, I mean it,” he whispered.

She let out a loud sigh and began looking around the store. She came across a piece that caught her eye. “Wow, she said eyeing a necklace that had a silver chain. It was the shape of a rose and the crystals were like nothing she had ever seen. They shined brightly almost like a diamond and the color matched her hair. She looked over at something else for a brief moment and saw a bracelet with a flower on it. It was the most beautiful flower she had ever seen. It had a pink middle and beautiful purple petals that glittered with a black band.

“Can I help you with your selection miss?” the salesman asked politely smiling.

Bulma turned around and looked at the man giving him a loving smile. “Yes please,” she replied.

“Well the necklace you were eyeing is truly one of a kind. The crystals in them are worth 100,000,000 space zeni and the chain is made out of hard pressed silver. The bracelet however is a rare flower that only grows on our planet. It’s only 500,000 space zeni,” he said.

Vegeta stood in a far corner with arms crossed ready to go. “Hurry up woman!” he shouted impatiently. 

Hearing Vegeta complain only made her roll her eyes. She held her chin between her index finger and thumb as she thought about which one she wanted, eventually deciding to get the bracelet. “It it very pretty...I think I’ll get this one for now,” she said finally pointing at the bracelet.  _ ‘Besides, I can always persuade Vegeta to take me back here,’ _ she thought inwardly smirking. Bulma took out a wad of cash she had in her back pocket giving it to the salesman which he gladly took.

“A wise choice ma’am,” the salesman said as he took the bracelet and packaged it for her. “ It’s said that it can give you special power but it only works when you have a special bond with someone whether it be a friend or a lover. Someone that you hold dear. Anyone who had ever obtained power from these flowers each had their own very unique abilities,” he explained putting the bracelet in a bag.

The saiyan prince growled walking up to the salesman glaring the poor man down as he snatched the bag from him. He grumbled something about how he was growing tired of waiting. 

Bulma smiled sweetly at the salesman. “I’m sorry about him, he claims to be a prince but lacks the manners of one,” she said.

The man simply smiled back. “It’s not trouble,” he said waving as he watched Bulma walked out of the store. She was met with a very unhappy prince.

“Woman we need to go!” he shouted angrily shoving her bags in her face.

She glared at him. “You don’t have to be an asshole about it!” she shouted back placing both hands on her hips.

He looked at the bag and then glared at her. “Hn lets just go,” he said crossing his arms before turning to walk back to the ship.

“Veggie head wait uuuuup!” she complained trying to catch up to his speed.

“God dammit woman! for the last time stop calling me that!” he growled.

***********************************************************///////********************************************************************

Bulma wrapped her hair in a towel and sat on her bed. She un-capsuled her flat screen TV and set it up on her dresser. The dresser was long and big enough to fit her tv on it. She then pulled out her fire stick and began searching threw Netflix trying to find something to watch eventually settling for American Horror Story **_(A/N: Only because I love that fucking show!!!)_ ** . It was one of her favorite shows besides Supernatural, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Charmed, The Flash, The Arrow, Smallville, Gotham, Jane the Virgin, Martin, The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air, Arrow, Black Mirror. And Orange is the New Black. **_(A/N: Again all of my favorites XD)_ ** She went to the kitchen and  opened up the fridge pulling out a huge tub of extra chocolate fudge ice cream, pausing for a moment she briefly thought about Vegeta. ‘Hmmm I wonder if he wants to watch with me......I’ll ask him,’ she thought making her way to the GR that was installed in the ship. It was modeled after a design she built and it was a design that she was very proud of. When she reached the door of the GR she knocked on it. The humming coming from the gravity chamber was quieted as footsteps were heard coming to open the door. The door opened swiftly and inside a very angry saiyan prince.

“Woman what do you want!? Can’t you see I’m busy!?” he shouted angrily.

Bulma cocked a brow. “Jeez Vegeta you don’t need to be so mean. I was just coming to ask you if you wanted to watch some tv with me and eat junk food,” she said crossing her arms.

He glared at her. “Hn! I have no time to waste. I need to be getting stronger with every waking moment,” he said.

“How strong do you think you can get!? You’re already a super saiyan! What else is there!?” she said.

He smirked. “The unknown. Uncharted strength hidden deep within myself that I have yet to tap into.”

She closed her eyes. “Man you saiyans are all power hungry,” she said putting her hands on her hips. Her mouth suddenly formed a smile as she devised a plan. “Oh well I guess I’ll just eat this ice cream all by myself then” she said pulling out the huge tub of ice cream knowing full well that he liked it. He had discovered it the he had ventured to her planet and tasted the cold, sweet ice creamy goodness. She took her hands off of her hips and locked them behind her back, walking back towards her room

He glared after and mumbled something under his breath about not wanting to be weak. He made his way to her room and sat on the bed. Bulma sat next to him pulling out two spoons for them to eat with. Vegeta took snatched his spoon and immediately started to dig in.

She frowned. “You don’t have to be rude you know,” she said pouting knowing full well the last thing he cared about was how she felt. She turned her show on and immediately started watching season 2 of American Horror Story ( **_(A/N: Warning!!! Spoilers if you haven’t seen American Horror Story or season 2))_ ** .

About 3 hours in Bulma could hardly keep her eyes open with how much gore there was and she screamed at almost every jump scare. She hated the character Bloody Face. He kidnapped girls and skinned them alive making furniture out of them. Just the thought of it made her want to puke. She looked over only to see that Vegeta was laughing at all of the gore. 

“What the hell is so fucking funny?” she asked.

Once he got done chuckling he responded. “Well the amount of blood shed is truly repulsing he is going about doing this very wrong. You see the way to properly skin-”

Bulma cut him short. “Ah! Shut up! I don’t want to hear it! This is not the time for you to reminisce on your glory days of torture,” she said focusing on the show.

He smirked. “It sounds to me like someone is scared.”

She blinked. “Who, me? Ahahaha! No way! I’m as tough as a rock!,” she said pumping her fist in the air. Just when she least expected it she felt something grab her calf causing her to jump up and scream. She looked down only to see that it was Vegeta’s tail.

He chuckled lightly with the smirk still plastered on his face. “What were you saying?” he asked.

The blue haired princess crossed her arms and sat back on the bed pouting silently cursing him out in her head.

*******************************************************////////***********************************************************************

Vegeta sat in the pilote seat and put the ship in autopilot. He got up from his seat and knocked on Bulma’s door, upon hearing the okay for him to enter he did so.

The beautiful blue haired princess was sitting by her mirror brushing through her long curly head of hair. She stopped to look up at Vegeta. “What is it?” she asked.

“We will be landing shortly,” he said closing the door.

********************************************************************Elsewhere****************************************************************

A figure emerged from the darkness. "I swear I will have you my darling! You will soon be mine forever this I swear!" Shouted the figure with a voice so evil it shook the heavens. He chuckled evilly as he looked at a magic orb. He wrapped his hands around it seeing Bulma and Vegeta get out of their ship. “Soon...very soon indeed.”

**_A/N: That’s all for this chapter! Don’t forget to check out my other stories!_ **

**_Bulma: *gulps* w-who is this guy?_ **

**_Me- I can’t say yet, but don’t worry you’ll find out soon._ **

**_Bulma- *pouts* that doesn’t tell me anything!_ **

**_Me- You will find out soon...you all will *smiles secretly*_ **

**_Bulma- You’re a bad writer._ **

**_Me- *scoffs* I mean I could discontinue this story and all of my others leaving you hear to die._ **

**_Bulma- *Eyes widen* no no! I’m sorry._ **

**_Me- *smirks* that’s what I thought._ **


End file.
